1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of musical instruments and, in particular, woodwind instruments, such as clarinets and saxophones, which utilize a moistened reed during the performance thereof. Such reeds are typically installed and removed before and after each playing session and also during performances if they become unusable for any reason. Using current methods, this process can prove difficult and time consuming especially for beginners or when quickness is needed such as during a performance.
The reed must be properly aligned with respect to the mouthpiece in such a manner that proper tone is produced by the instrument. The present invention provides a self-aligning, self-centering means for rapidly and easily replacing such a reed without requiring a conventional ligature, with which reed replacement can be difficult and time consuming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations have been designed for mouthpieces and reeds for musical instruments, usually woodwind instruments, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 147,202 patented Feb. 3, 1874 to C. W. Vogel on xe2x80x9cReed-Organsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 477,661 patented Jun. 28, 1892 to H. Janes on a xe2x80x9cVibrator For Reed Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 488,828 patented Dec. 27, 1892 to C. S. Mudge on a xe2x80x9cMusical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 555,561 patented Mar. 3, 1896 to G. R. Cadwallader on a xe2x80x9cReed Supporter For Clarinetsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,364 patented Aug. 26, 1924 to H. M, Chiron et al on a xe2x80x9cReed For Saxophone Or Clarinet Mouth Piecesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,537 patented Apr. 28, 1925 to W. Majeski an xe2x80x9cAdjustable Reed In Wind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,549 patented Jan. 25, 1927 to B. Miller on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Reed Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,836 patented May 1, 1928 to F. Brockman, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Wind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,566 patented Sep. 23, 1930 to H. B. Newton et al on a xe2x80x9cMouth Reed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,522 patented Oct. 28, 1930 to C. O. Widmayer on a xe2x80x9cReed For Clarinets And Saxophonesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,016 patented Jan. 18, 1938 to H. T. Prescott on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.112,783 patented Jan. 3, 1939 to O. C. Noble and assigned to Tygart Valley Glass Company on a xe2x80x9cJarxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.119,602 patented Mar. 26, 1940 to A. A. Verville on a xe2x80x9cReed For A Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,641 patented Jan. 6, 1942 to A. Brilhart on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,529 patented Jun. 23, 1942 to M. Maccaferri on a xe2x80x9cReed Of Cane, Plastic, Or Any Other Material For Clarinets, Saxophones, And Like Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,836 patented Feb. 29, 1944 to A. Brilhart and assigned to Arnold Brilhart Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,934 patented May 15, 1945 on a xe2x80x9cReedxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,366 patented Dec. 27, 1949 to A. L. Ohnhaus on a xe2x80x9cWood-Wind Reedxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,897 patented Feb. 23, 1954 to J. Topor on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,760 patented May 18, 1965 to A. Michel on xe2x80x9cReeds For Application In Musical Instruments Particularly In Electronic Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,032 patented Aug. 24, 1965 to A. R. Strathmann on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Saxophones And Clarinetsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,965 patented Feb. 23, 1971 to J. A. Carlini on a xe2x80x9cLigature For Reed Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,268 patented Sep. 16, 1975 to J. G. Gamble on xe2x80x9cReeds For Saxophones, Clarinets And Other Woodwindsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,997 patented Nov. 8, 1977 to P. L. Rovner on a xe2x80x9cReed Holding Device For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,949 patented Mar. 27, 1979 to F. A. Kilian on a xe2x80x9cMusical Reedxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,482 patented Oct. 30, 1979 to H. M. Gomez on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Adjusting Single Reeds For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,683 patented Jul. 6, 1982 to J. G. Backus on a xe2x80x9cSynthetic Woodwind Instrument Reed And Method For Its Manufacturexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,560 patented Oct. 26, 1982 to D. W. Shaffer on a xe2x80x9cReed Constructionxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,439 patented May 22, 1984 to F. E. Wells on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Woodwind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,257 patented Feb. 25, 1986 to E. B. Laker on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Profiling Reeds For Double-Reed Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,649 patented Feb. 24, 1987 to R. C. Seaman et al on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Trimming Reeds Of Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,507 patented Jan. 10, 1989 to T. L. Stibal on a xe2x80x9cReed Holding Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,385 patented Jul. 17, 1990 to C. O. Johnson on a xe2x80x9cTone Plate And Clamping Device For A Musical Instrument Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,483 patented Feb. 12, 1991 to R. Petit on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Wind Instrument, And Corresponding Ligature And Mouthpiece Coverxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,073 patented Mar. 19, 1991 to D. Hite on a xe2x80x9cConstruction For Supporting A Reed Upon The Mouthpiece Of A Musical Wind Instrument And Method Of Fabricating The Samexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,425 patented to P. L. Rovner on May 28, 1991 on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece System For Woodwind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,350 patented Jul. 23, 1991 to A. Galper on a xe2x80x9cSingle Reed Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,701 patented Apr. 21, 1992 to J. Hall et al on a Clarinet Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 289,752 patented Mar. 1, 1994 to E. Barbaglia on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Fastening The Reed On The Mouthpiece of Wind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,582 patented Mar. 21, 1995 to G. T. Smith and assigned to Mobile Music, Inc., Gary Smith and Joseph Stefano on a xe2x80x9cWire Clamping Ligature For Use With A Single Reed Mouthpiece For A Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,842 patented Jan. 2, 1996 to W. H. Ostermeyer on xe2x80x9cFlavored Musical Instrument Reedsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,545 patented Feb. 1, 2000 to J. J. Consoli on a xe2x80x9cLigature For The Mouthpiece Of A Woodwind Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly which when utilized together provide an improved means for the attaching of a reed with respect to a woodwind instrument mouthpiece which is self-aligning both vertically and horizontally and which can easily and quickly be installed. Also this configuration is particularly easy for those inexperienced in replacing such reeds such as young persons in their initial stages of learning how to play a woodwind musical instrument. The design makes use of a reed having a unique configuration which includes a reed slot for securement and alignment to a uniquely configured mouthpiece.
In particular, the present invention includes a specially designed reed and mouthpiece assembly used with a woodwind musical instrument such as a saxophone or clarinet. The mouthpiece itself includes a mouthpiece body with an air conduit extending longitudinally therethrough for providing a vibrating air column for the playing of the instrument. A reed placement surface is defined on the mouthpiece body adjacent the air conduit and is adapted to receive a reed detachably secured thereagainst. This reed placement surface is preferably oriented parallel with respect to the air conduit.
A reed is included which includes a specially configured reed slot which extends therealong. The reed is adapted to be detachably secured to the reed placement surface adjacent the air conduit of a mouthpiece body to control air flow therethrough. The reed is preferably oriented extending parallel with respect to the air conduit. The reed slot also preferably is outwardly flared in the end portions thereof to facilitate movement to alignment with respect to a mounting stud. The reed is also preferably beveled downwardly adjacent the reed slot to facilitate movement thereof beneath a pressure plate.
A self-aligning reed securement configuration is attached to the mouthpiece and is adapted to selectively retain the reed in proper alignment on the placement surface. This self-aligning reed securement configuration preferably includes a mounting stud secured to the reed placement surface and extending outwardly therefrom. The mounting stud is adapted to extend through the reed slot to facilitate alignment thereof when the reed is positioned on the reed placement surface. The mounting stud also preferably includes a mounting thread means defined thereon.
A tightening device is engageable with respect to the mounting threads and is detachably secured to the mounting stud to be movable therealong. The tightening device is adapted to exert a force selectively toward the reed for retaining it in engagement with respect to the placement surface in such a manner that the reed is positioned with the mounting stud extending through the reed slot. The tightening device includes a knob preferably which is engageable with respect to the mounting threads defined on the mounting stud to aid in directing force toward the reed for retaining it in engagement with respect to the mouthpiece. This knob device is adjustably positionable with respect to the mounting threads of the mounting stud to allow adjustable control of the force directed onto the reed and to facilitate removal and replacement thereof. The knob preferably will include a knurled external surface extending therearound to further facilitate tightening and loosening thereof.
An alignment spine may be included extending upwardly from the reed placement surface in such a manner as to be positioned within the reed slot of the reed when it is located on the placement surface to enhance alignment between the reed and the mouthpiece. The alignment spine is preferably oriented extending parallel with respect to the reed slot and with respect to the air conduit. The alignment spine further defines a tab means extending further outwardly preferably in an upward direction therefrom.
A pressure plate is included positioned between the tightening knob and the reed to facilitate retaining the reed in position with respect to the mouthpiece. This pressure plate defines a pressure plate hole extending therethrough which is adapted to receive the mounting stud thereinto to facilitate placement between the tightening knob and the reed. The pressure plate preferably defines a pressure plate notch to facilitate the tab of the alignment spine to maintain longitudinal alignment between the pressure plate and the mouthpiece itself. This pressure plate preferably includes a first leg member which extends downwardly and longitudinally therealong as well as a second leg member which extends downwardly and longitudinally therealong at a position spatially disposed from the first leg member to define therebetween a reed retaining cavity within the pressure plate. This reed retaining cavity will facilitate holding of the reed in position properly aligned in abutment with respect to the reed placement surface. A plurality of protrusion means may be included extending downwardly from the pressure plate into the retaining cavity between the first leg member and the second leg member in order to abut the reed when positioned within the reed retaining cavity to facilitate holding thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein the need for a ligature is eliminated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein faster installation of the reed is made possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly wherein removal and properly aligned installation of a reed with respect to the reed placement surface of a mouthpiece is made easier.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein alignment is achieved both vertically and horizontally during placement of the reed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein the reed is placed more accurately.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein the cost of the equipment is minimal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein there is a minimum number of moving parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein breakage is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein the possibility of installing the reed incorrectly is virtually eliminated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein frustration which often occurs with new musicians is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein there is no requirement that both the reed and the ligature be handled at the same time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein breaking of the reed while placing it in the ligature is no longer a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein reed life is significantly extended.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein only a single tightening mechanism such as a screw or knob can be used for securing the reed to the mouthpiece rather than conventional ligature which requires two such tightening mechanisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein mouthpiece life is prolonged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein misplacement of a ligature is no longer a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein accidental loosening of the ligature during playing of the instrument is no longer a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instrument wherein children can have a more positive attitude relative to playing woodwind musical instruments because they are not discouraged by the difficulty often incurred in the correct placement of a reed and a ligature.